


Командная работа

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джексон приоткрывает глаза как раз в момент, когда Джинён рывком опрокидывает Югёма на спину и устраивается поверх его бёдер голой задницей с красноватым отпечатком от сбившейся простыни.





	Командная работа

**Author's Note:**

> гимн жопе жинёна

Джексон просыпается от качки и плеска волн. Звук бьющейся о борт воды перемежается со скрипом вёсел и вздохами гребца.

Скрип. Подбрасывающая упруго вверх волна. Вздох. Короткий стон и всхлип, пробирающие до мурашек.

Он приоткрывает глаза как раз в момент, когда Джинён рывком опрокидывает Югёма на спину и устраивается поверх его бёдер голой задницей с красноватым отпечатком от сбившейся простыни. Кровать с недавно купленным Югемом водным матрасом идёт рябью, и Джексона ещё раз подбрасывает и покачивает.

"Откуда у них только столько сил", — думает он, широко зевая, опирается на согнутую в локте руку и смотрит за тем, как эти двое неспешно целуются. Джексон, накануне прилетевший вечерним рейсом из Шанхая, из аэропорта сразу же едет к Югёму, наконец съехавшему от брата. Он даже успевает нормально помыться и по-человечески пожрать, прежде чем в квартиру из спортзала неподалеку заявляется Джинён. Они трахаются втроём часов до четырех утра, пока Джексон, которого до этого двое суток имели во всех позах в студии звукозаписи, без сил не вырубается. Возможно, прямо на Джинёне. В тот момент ему, задыхающемуся и абсолютно вымотанному, кажется, что у него, наверное, никогда больше не встанет. И сам он тоже больше не встанет, потому что ноги совсем непослушные и словно ватные.

Но когда Джинён низко стонет в рот Югёму, когда тот прямо перед глазами Джексона с хлюпающим звуком легко входит во всё ещё растянутую и раскрытую джинёнову задницу, желание, вопреки ожиданиям, накрывает моментально. Член тут же наливается кровью, а пальцы покалывает от жажды дотронуться, провести по неровному отпечатку на левой ягодице, поцеловать каждую родинку на его лопатках и прикусить выступающий у основания блестящей от пота шеи позвонок.

Джексон привык получать то, что хочет, поэтому проводит, целует и прикусывает, заставляя Джинёна распрямиться. Его кожа, покрывшаяся разом мурашками, солёная и немного горчит за ухом, куда тот обычно наносит пару капель пахнущей морем туалетной воды. Югём подбрасывает бедра, входит глубже, Джинён отзывается всхлипом, и всех их опять качает, ломая ритм.

Джексон трётся о чужую поясницу, шкрябает своим колючим подбородком джинёновы плечи, а тот на выдохе коротко смеётся — "Щекотно" — и оборачивается, ловя его губы. Поцелуй выходит сладким и тягучим, с привкусом молочного шоколада. Вкус Джексону нравится, и он пытается собрать его весь языком, вламываясь в чужой отзывчивый рот.

Югём настойчиво тянет Джинёна к себе обратно, заставляет его улечься на грудь, лапает и сжимает, натягивая на себя сильнее. Он как обычно кусается, вцепляясь зубами Джинёну в темный от отросшей немного щетины подбородок, прихватывает его чувствительно под челюстью и толкается вверх как-то очень уж резко. Матрас возвращает движение вдвойне, и Югём с влажным хлюпом выходит и скользит пару раз между ягодиц Джинёна. Джексон трогает показавшуюся красную головку члена по краю и обводит пальцами, сжимает ладонь вокруг ствола, ведёт ниже, придавливая пальцем пульсирующую венку, и Югём дёргается от этого касания, выдыхая сквозь плотно сжатые челюсти.

Джинён, тяжело упершись на руки, приподнимается и, нетерпеливо шлёпнув Джексона по предплечью, опять медленно опускается на перевитый голубоватыми венами член и шумно выдыхает ртом. Югём хмыкает под ним, кладёт ему свои широкие ладони на бока и легонько покачивается вверх-вниз.

Джексон устраивается между раскинутыми ногами Югёма и наблюдает, как его член появляется и исчезает в самой красивой заднице, которую ему когда-либо доводилось видеть, как напрягаются тренированные налитые силой бедра, когда Джинён с тихим вздохом приподнимается и опускается обратно, насаживаясь плотнее. Слизывая пот, выступивший над верхней губой, Джексон тоже вздыхает и упирается лбом в мелькающее перед взглядом плечо, гладит подрагивающий живот Джинёна, спускается ниже, где пробиваются тёмные короткие завитки, и дрочит ему в рваном ритме, заставляя хрипло выдыхать и толкаться в ласкающую его ладонь быстрее. Он кончает на очередном движении вниз и вперёд, пачкая Джексону пальцы вязким и тёплым, и под досадливое — "Ну, блин, ты рано" — обессиленно придавливает Югёма сверху, так с него и не соскользнув.

Тот перехватывает его крепко поперёк спины и коротко неглубоко толкается, Джексон залипает, тянет руку и касается пальцами упруго двигающегося скользкого от смазки напряженного члена. Югём лапает Джинёна за ягодицу, оттягивая её в сторону, и шепчет:

— Вставь ему.

Джексону кажется, будто из комнаты откачали весь воздух разом, и едва не спускает тут же, стоит ему только представить, как они трахнут Джинёна вместе. Это, думается ему, должно быть очень горячо и очень тесно. Сглотнув, он заворожённо с нажимом ведёт рукой по дрожащей перед ним спине, гладит влажную поясницу с вставшими дыбом мягкими волосками и трогает Джинёна между ягодиц, пытается втиснуть указательный палец поверх чужого члена и, ощутив, насколько там туго, быстро вытаскивает.

— Не выйдет, — хрипит на выдохе, — тесно. Слишком.

Джинён стонет, сдвигается немного, раскрываясь больше и, нашарив смазку в сбившихся складках покрывала, бросает её ему в ноги.

— Нормально, мы уже пробовали.

Югём прыскает, заметив возмущенный взгляд Джексона, и поясняет:

— Нам было без тебя грустно и мы купили дилдо. Розовое. Тебе понравится.

Затем снова гладит Джинёна по спине, неловко тянется ниже и сам уже вслепую трогает, растягивает и повторяет:

— Ну же, вставь ему.

Джексон несмело подбирает смазку и щедро льёт. Джинён вздрагивает, когда прохладные капли попадают на его разгорячённую кожу, и выдыхает носом, стараясь максимально расслабиться под давлением протискивающихся внутрь него пары пальцев.

— Скажи, если будет плохо, — сипит Джексон и, когда трогает член Югёма в джинёновой заднице, мямлит, — охренеть можно.

После этого вытягивает пальцы, добавляет ещё смазки, и пытается втиснуться внутрь уже членом. Джинён мычит Югёму в рот, а тот впивается ему в бёдра, удерживает и тоже протяжно стонет. Мышцы сопротивляются, сдавливают и плотно прижимают один член к другому, у Джексона перед глазами темнеет от этого ощущения, по телу проходит приятная судорога, и он, испугавшись своего собственного вскрика, качается обратно, выскальзывая.

Растрёпанный и раскрасневшийся Джинён выдыхает, оборачивается, насколько позволяет поза, и, расфокусировано глядя на него, говорит:

— Нормально, всё нормально.

Джексон тут же наваливается обратно, целует спину, ведёт носом по позвоночнику и опять толкается наполовину. От возбуждения плавится мозг, лёгкие горят, когда пытается глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, а ноги отказывают держать и разъезжаются по намокшей простыне.

Невыносимо тесно, нетерпимо горячо и влажно, Югём внизу вскрикивает и несдержанно подаётся вверх, член ощутимо скользит по члену и они втроём всхлипывают. Джинён непроизвольно сжимается, и они всхлипывают ещё раз, когда их с Югёмом притискивает друг к другу ещё сильнее. Джексон боится двигаться и так и лежит поверх джинёновой солёной и мокрой спины, учась размеренно нормально дышать.

Югём первым начинает медленно раскачиваться, Джексон видит, как тот поглаживает успокаивающе Джинёна по коленке, что-то тихо шепчет ему в самое ухо и прикусывает алеющую мочку. У того выравнивается дыхание, он глубоко дышит носом и мышца за мышцей расслабляется. Когда Югём немного приподнимает его, Джексон инстинктивно подаётся вперёд, входя до конца, и прижимается плотно к ягодицам. Целует Джинёна в затылок, чувствуя его трепет, обхватывает поперёк груди, замирает опять на мгновение, а потом осторожно толкается. Затем ещё и ещё, увеличивая темп. Джинён, уже не сдерживаясь, хрипло и низко стонет Югёму в ключицы на каждом движении, подрагивает мелко всем телом, и эта дрожь передается всем троим. Перед глазами мелькают белые точки, а по лицу градом льётся пот, когда Джексон раз за разом скользит внутрь и обратно, царапая неровными ногтями Джинёну по рёбрам.

Югём даже не двигается, он тяжело дышит под ними двумя, подбрасываемый качающимся водным матрасом, и, когда Джексон в очередной раз вгоняет член до упора, долбит сжатым кулаком по постели и долго кончает, вскрикивая сквозь плотно стиснутые спазмом зубы. Чужой оргазм чувствуется как свой, отдаётся пульсацией в члене и прошивает насквозь от копчика до черепной коробки, где взрывается разноцветным фейерверком. Джексон успевает толкнуться ещё пару раз, прежде чем спускает Джинёну на светлые крепкие ягодицы с чётко выделяющимся сейчас рельефом сведёных судорогой мышц.

Джексон падает на прохладную постель, с трудом переводя дыхание, и аккуратно укладывает обмякшего Джинёна к себе под бок, проводит ладонью по его часто вздымающейся груди, трогает тёмные соски и ведёт ниже к наполовину вставшему члену, трогает его, сжимает, ощущая, как тот наливается и становится твёрже. Джинён зажмуривается и откидывает голову назад, открывая шею Югёму. Тот тянется к нему с другой стороны, облизывает проступающий острый кадык, когда Джинён сглатывает, и тоже лезет руками. Они с Джексоном сталкиваются пальцами на чужом члене и скорее мешают друг другу, чем помогают, вызывая у Джинёна глухой смешок.

Джексон придерживает его за бедро, гладит по выпирающей косточке, а потом, отодвинувшись немного назад под недовольное сопение, резко вставляет в растянутую и ужасно мокрую внутри задницу два пальца разом. Джинён вскрикивает от неожиданности и инстинктивно пытается отстраниться и соскользнуть, но Джексон не пускает и добавляет ещё пару пальцев. Двигает ими, давит и сгибает, кусая сильно за загривок, вызывая новую волну неконтролируемой дрожи.

Джинён захлёбывается криком, выгибается и выплескивается в плотно обхватывающую его член руку, а Джексон не прекращает двигать пальцами внутри него до тех пор, пока он не затихает, спрятав горящее лицо в свой локоть. Югём шепчет ему что-то в торчащее из-под волос ухо, наверное, что-то пошлое или глупое, потому что Джинён слабо пинает его под коленку, пытаясь отдышаться, и переворачивается к Джексону, уткнувшись ему куда-то в район подмышки. Югём не обижается, он перегибается через него, вскидывает перепачканный кулак в сторону Джексона и, севшим горлом, произносит:

— Отличная командная работа. Бро, подтверди.

Джексон улыбается, прикладывается невесомо губами к взлохмаченной макушке Джинёна и бьёт в ответ по чужому кулаку своим:

— Бро подтверждает.


End file.
